


Moonlight (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [6]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Claiming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty goodness, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Clyde Logan, reader is NOT an omega, werewolf clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: just a little werewolf clyde blurb!
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Kudos: 15





	Moonlight (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Clyde’s transformation had already begun when he found you out back, bent over and scraping the gunk from the grill.  
His cock hardened immediately and he snarled as he walked over to you, making you gasp when he grabbed you roughly and walked you into the woods, bending you over the first fallen tree he could find.  
You weren’t afraid of him like this, in his werewolf state. In fact, you actually enjoyed it, if you were being honest with yourself. The way he tossed you around and fucked you roughly got you so hot. Plus, helping him with his transformation-induced rut meant a lot of sex with even more dirty talk. Your dream come true.  
“Gonna show ye off, make sure them other wolves know who ya belong to.” He growled, claws slicing a hole through your lace panties before his weeping head lined up with your soaked entrance. “They think they can have ya, but I’ll show ‘em.”  
A loud moan rumbles through your chest as he pushes in, sheathing himself completely inside of you before his hips picked up their pace. “Y-Yes Clyde, you show them.”  
“This lil cunt’s mine, it belongs to me.” He growled, hips pumping faster and faster into you. “Only my cock gets to fuck it, my cock gets to stuff it full of pups.”  
Your eyes went wide. “W-What?”  
He leaned forward and rested his chin on your shoulder. “I’m gonna stuff this tight cunt full of my pups, gonna fill ye up until I get ya pregnant.”  
You moaned at the thought, almost forgetting how much of a breeding kink Clyde had during his ruts. “F-Fuck, Clyde, yes. Fill me up, stuff me full, please!”  
“Holy shit!” He roared. “Ye want me to give ya some pups, huh? Want me to give ye my big fat knot, put it deep inside of yer pussy?”  
Your back arches as you cry out, feeling your orgasm growing closer. “I want it Clyde, give it to me!”  
Clyde threw his head back and howled, hips desperately pounding you. “Fucking greedy cunt, shit! Get ready, get ready ‘cause I’m gonna give it to ye, Y/N, gonna give ye my whole f-fucking knot.”  
He quickly retracted his sharp claws before digging them into your hips, mercilessly fucking you with everything he had left. You had been reduced to a moaning, mumbling mess as Clyde pounded you right into climax.  
“F-Fuck Clyde, fuck! I’m coming, coming for you!”  
He grinned, teeth shining in the moonlight. “Good, such a good cunt for my big fat wolf cock. Are ye ready to take my knot, Y/N? Ready to get all nice and full with my pups?”  
Your vision went white for a moment as you screamed, “Yes! Please Clyde, please!”  
A loud, deep howl tore through the trees as he bent over you, teeth sinking against the curve of your neck to muffle his noises while his orgasm hit. His warm cum shot into you, painting your walls and quickly filling you up.  
“C’mon, Y/N, gimme them pups, give ‘em to me.”  
You knew that Clyde wanted kids and whenever a full moon came around, it was all he could talk or think about. Mating was the main goal of survival for wild creatures, so you figured that his breeding kink flared up when he transformed because of the natural animal instinct. Not that you minded, of course, because it was really fucking hot to hear him talk like that, hear the pure filth coming from his lips.  
His breathing was heavy as he came down from orgasm, pulling out with a pained groan before helping you up from the ground. Your legs were very wobbly and Clyde had to hold onto you for a bit before you could stand on your own. He suddenly showered you with gentle kisses and licks, making you smile.  
You turned around and looked into his eyes, still recognizing the small flecks of gold running through them. He placed his hands on your shoulders, a wordless sign that he needed to leave for a bit, and you nodded. His lips came down on yours one last time before he took off through the woods, the moon lighting his way to the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
